Reaper Prime
The Reaper Prime is a standalone prime melee Scythe, added to the game in Update 8, along with the Warframe, and the . This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *Highest critical chance of all scythes. *Tied with for the highest critical multiplier of all scythes. *Second highest status chance of all scythes, behind . *Tied with and for the fastest attack speed of all scythes. *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Stance slot has polarity, matches stance. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. Notes *It is unknown if there will ever be an un-primed version of this weapon. *It was removed from the reward table on March 24, 2015, which made it unobtainable except through player trading of any remaining parts. It was reintroduced on December 8, 2015 and was available until January 5th, 2016 ( ). *Reaper Prime is the only primed scythe in the game. Trivia *Reaper Prime was the first primed melee weapon obtainable from the Void, as well as being the first primed melee weapon created without an unprimed counterpart. Media Warframe_2013-07-21_06-28-47-98.jpg Warframe pic 2.png|Reaper Prime ReaperPrime3.png Screenshot_17.png|Reaper Prime Warframe Reaper Prime Pro Builds 2 Forma Update 13.6.1-0 Warframe Reaper Prime (Re-Visited) Setup Discussions 1x Forma (U18.9.0) Vaultings *On March 17, 2015, it was announced that the Reaper Prime along with its related Warframe and primary weapon counterparts released during Update 8, would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on March 24, 2015. Any preexisting components or fully-built weapons will remain as is. *This weapon was available for a limited time from December 8, 2015 through January 5, 2016, either as part of the purchase-able Frost Prime Vault package or through drops in the Orokin Void. *Reaper Prime was again available from December 6, 2016 to January 3, 2017 as part of the Fire and Ice Prime Vault. *Reaper Prime, along with , , , , and , were unvaulted from January 29, 2019. Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 2 to 10. *Damage increased from 75 to 200. *Range increased from 1 to 2.8. *Status Chance increased from 12% to 25%. *Critical Chance increased from 20% to 35%. *Critical Damage increased from 2x to 2.5x. *Slam Attack increased from 150 to 600. *Slide Attack increased from 150 to 400. *Parry Angle set to 60. *Follow Through reduced from 0.8 to 0.6. *Fixed scythes clipping on some Warframes when using the standard holster position. *Thanatos Scythe Skin added. *Increased the damage of slide attacks for scythes in Conclave. *Fixed incorrect grip position when previewing Scythe melee weapons in the Codex. *Fixed default customization for scythe melee weapons. *Widespread improvements to the damage and critical stats of Reaper Prime have been made. *Scythe melee weapons and Stances have had their damage increased in Conclave. *Reaper Prime has been given a PBR update! *Reaper Prime can now be used in PvP. *Fixed players being unable to purchase the Spearmint Scythes weapon skins from the Marketplace. *Added new Wall Run + Strike animations for Scythe weapons. **New Scythe Weapon Combos! *Reaping Spiral and Stalking Fan Stance mods added. *Spearmint Scythe skin added. *Reaper Prime buff – a bit more speed, damage, and charge damage. *Changes to Reaper Prime hit detection: adjusted timing of first swing, and added appropriate damage once swing is over (people were being murdered long after the Scythe was no longer swinging). *Increased drop rate of Reaper Blade to "Common" for Void Level "III" Missions. *Fix for Reaper Handle drop rate being too damn high. *Fixes for various Blueprints not being saved to inventory, including Reaper. *Introduced. }} See Also *Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. * , a scythe related to the Reaper Prime. * , the Stalker's signature scythe. * , another standalone Prime weapon. de:Reaper Prime es:Reaper Prime fr:Reaper Prime Category:Scythe Category:Prime Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons